Avant que les collines ne l'emportent
by VivetRiver
Summary: Lors du massacre de la famille Carter, Brenda a été enlevée par Lizard. Après deux ans de captivité dans les collines du désert, elle met au monde son premier enfant et s'interroge sur l'avenir qui lui est destiné.


Le lit sur lequel elle est allongée est sale, visqueux. Les draps tâchés lui collent à la peau. Elle s'étonne de voir qu'elle perd autant de sang. Trop de sang. L'enfant sera élevé dans le sang. Il y mourra probablement. Il est donc normal qu'il y vienne au monde. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, elle le sait, elle le savait depuis le début.

Les contractions reprennent, douloureuses, violentes, impitoyables. Elles la déchirent en une série de vagues meurtrières. Elle n'a plus peur. Si elle meurt, tant pis, elle sera délivrée, au moins. Elle ira retrouver sa mère, sa famille disparue depuis longtemps, rongée par le sable du désert. Elle peut presque les entendre, près d'elle, si près. Elle songe un instant que si elle tendait la main, peut-être pourrait-elle les toucher. Puis la douleur l'emporte à nouveau. La chaleur est insoutenable. Elle ne compte plus les journées pénibles qu'elle a passées durant sa grossesse, incapable de bouger, son corps gonflé par la rétention de l'eau, si rare ici. La poussière chaude et moite du désert s'engouffre dans la pièce, se colle à ses cheveux, à son front ruisselant de sueur. Elle sent qu'on lui pose une compresse humide sur le crâne. Certainement Big Mama. Elle voudrait crier, protester et la jeter par terre, ne rien accepter d'eux. Mais le contact humide sur son front est frais et bienvenu. Elle les sent tourner autour d'elle, comme des mouches affolées autour d'un cadavre. Elle les entend murmurer entre eux, d'une voix inquiète et étouffée. Et si l'incubateur ne survivait pas ? Et si l'enfant était mort-né, comme tant d'autres avant lui ? Elle sourit, pour elle-même. Elle souhaiterait presque que l'enfant soit mort. Cela vaudrait mieux que débarquer dans un monde où il aurait mieux valu ne jamais naître. Elle sent qu'une main inspecte l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle comprend que le col est dilaté, que la délivrance approche. Elle découvre que cette perspective lui fait peur.

Une main attrape la sienne et la serre, avec plus de violence que de douceur. Celle de Lizard. Etrangement, ce contact dur et rugueux lui apporte un certain réconfort. Au début, il ne lui aurait inspiré que du dégoût. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est fermé, tendu. Il attend son premier né. Il ne supportera pas un échec. Il attend son premier enfant et en bonne santé. La pression, sur lui comme sur elle, est énorme, presque palpable. Elle lui adresse un léger sourire. Il ne le lui rend pas, mais l'étreinte de sa main se fait plus douce, comme celle d'un amant.

L'expulsion est difficile. La douleur est insupportable. Elle sait que jamais Lynn n'a souffert ainsi pour mettre Catherine au monde. Lynn a accouché dans un hôpital blanc, pas dans un lit sale et poussiéreux, au milieu du désert. Lynn a eu droit à un accouchement avec médecins et anesthésie. Elle n'a pas dû endurer le supplice d'être charcutée avec un couteau de boucher rouillé. Lynn a mis au monde un enfant conçu dans l'amour et non le fruit de rapports forcés. Lynn pourrit maintenant sous le soleil sans pitié des collines, alors qu'elle est vivante. Elle ne sait pas quelle situation est la plus enviable.

L'enfant traverse son bassin et déchire tout son être. Elle hurle, se tord, ses ongles déchirent la main de Lizard. Il ne la retire pas. Il sert la sienne plus fort encore. Elle croit l'entendre murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Mais elle les a peut-être rêvées car cela ne lui ressemble pas. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait fermer les yeux, se laisser emporter par la souffrance et ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Mais l'enfant l'appelle, l'enfant se bat, déchire, traverse, alors elle décide qu'elle se battra aussi. Une exclamation stridente l'informe que la tête est déjà visible. Une froide terreur, affreusement familière, la submerge. Et si l'enfant était déformé, invalide ? Si elle donnait naissance à un monstre ? Une nouvelle vague douloureuse la parcourt, lui arrachant un hurlement. Son corps prend les commandes, ses muscles se contractent brusquement. Le sang recouvre ses jambes, coule jusqu'au sol. Peut-être l'hémorragie la tuera-t-elle. L'enfant est presque sorti. Si elle en avait la force, elle pourrait apercevoir le haut de son corps, en se soulevant un peu. Une sensation de cassure, de déchirement la laisse la bouche ouverte, un hurlement muet sur les lèvres. L'enfant est au monde. Pour la première fois, elle peut le voir, découvrir qu'il est bien réel.

Big mama le tient, la tête en bas. Il ne bouge pas, ne crie pas. Tous retiennent leur souffle. Dans la pièce, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Le hurlement qui déchire soudain ses tympans résonne jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. Le vieux couteau rouillé tranche le cordon ensanglanté, l'ultime lien qui la reliait encore à son bébé. L'enfant vit. Elle ne peut plus rien pour le protéger désormais. Elle aimerait le regarder, le toucher, voir son visage. Elle tend les bras mais ne parvient pas à parler. Sa gorge est comme remplie de sable, elle brûle, ses lèvres sont sèches et craquelées. Big Mama s'approche d'elle et lui pose le bébé, poisseux de sang, sur la poitrine en lui annonçant que c'est une fille. Elle lui dit d'une voix rude qu'elle doit la nourrir, que c'est son rôle de mère. Elle a à peine vingt ans. Deux ans auparavant, elle était encore une enfant. Comment pourrait-elle être mère ? Lizard s'agenouille à ses côtés. Lui aussi observe l'enfant, le détaille du regard. Il est heureux, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, elle le sent. Elle relève le visage du bébé, doucement, craintivement. Ce n'est pas une figure de monstre. Sa petite fille est belle. Elle a le teint mat des habitants du désert, les yeux gris de son père, aussi. Mais ce sont les traits de son visage à elle qu'elle croit distinguer dans ceux du bébé. Des traits venus du côté de sa famille, sa famille morte et oubliée. Deux cicatrices prolongent la bouche d'enfant dans une parodie de sourire. Cette vision la touche profondément. Elle laisse ses doigts caresser les sillons qui traversent les joues lisses. Ces deux balafres sont tout ce qui lui tient lieu de déformation. Mais elle le sait, elles la séparent du monde extérieur, pour toujours. Elles légitiment son appartenance aux collines, au désert, à la haine, à la mort. Elle n'en doute pas un instant. Elle a mis au monde un futur assassin. Si son enfant est innocente aujourd'hui, son éducation, son environnement, atteindront un jour son cœur et la feront mourir. Il ne restera d'elle qu'une âme noire, rongée par l'envie, la colère et l'amertume. L'hérédité est trop lourde, elle porte le poids insoutenable de centaines d'ascendants rongés par la même maladie.

Le bébé gémit, se tortille sur sa poitrine maigre. Il cherche le sein, ne le trouve pas, cherche encore. Elle défait une bretelle de sa robe, présente sa poitrine à son enfant. C'est son rôle de mère après tout. La sensation de succion la prend au dépourvu. C'est nouveau, inconnu, déroutant, bien loin de des morsures que Lizard lui a déjà infligées.

Repu, son bébé, pose sa tête contre elle, maculant sa robe blanche de trainées rouges. Il sent son odeur, s'imprègne de son parfum, de sa chaleur. Le petit corps se détend, s'abandonne, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle voudrait le tenir ainsi pour toujours, figées ensemble pour le reste de l'éternité, mais déjà Big Mama la lui arrache des bras et l'emmène. Elle voudrait protester, crier qu'on lui rende son bébé, qu'elle est sa mère, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est trop faible, trop fatiguée. Elle sait qu'on lui rendra son enfant dans peu de temps. Elle sanglote un peu, sans bruit, pour sa fille qui vient de naitre dans un monde trop dur, trop injuste. Elle est certaine qu'un jour, l'enfant pleurera elle-même sa naissance.

Elle se tourne vers Lizard. Il la regarde, elle sait qu'il est fier, peut-être même qu'il l'aime, en ce moment. Un cœur de pierre a ses fissures, lui aussi. Une chose lui reste encore à faire, une chose plus forte que le sommeil contre lequel elle se bat. Elle lui dit qu'elle veut appeler sa fille Elynn. Un hommage à sa mère et à sa sœur, mais cela, elle ne le dit pas. Elle le désire tellement que son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Il hausse les épaules, cela lui est égal. Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle l'embrasserait. A la place, elle lève la main et caresse sa joue, doucement, brièvement, comme par accident. Il est surpris, il tressaille un peu. Il n'a pas l'habitude que ce soit elle qui le touche. En ce moment, elle aussi pourrait l'aimer. Peut-être l'aime-t-elle vraiment, en fin de compte. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Aujourd'hui sa fille est née. Elle se promet, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil moite et agité, qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour que les premières années de l'enfant soient douces. Avant que le sable cruel et rugueux des collines ne l'emporte.


End file.
